1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to end turn phase insulators for electromagnetic machines. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved end turn phase insulator and method for insulating between different phases of end turn windings of a stator assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stator assembly of an electromagnetic machine, such as an electric motor, typically includes a stator core having a bore and axially extending, circumferentially spaced slots. Windings formed of magnet wire are wound through the slots and form groups of radially disposed end turns extending axially from the ends of the stator core. To prevent shorting between radially disposed end turns having different voltage phases, it is a common practice to provide an insulator therebetween.
One type of known end turn phase insulator includes an elongated rectangular shaped body formed of a flexible insulating material. During the stator assembly manufacturing process, the insulator is inserted between radially disposed end turns. After insertion of the phase insulators, the stator is typically subjected to a blocking operation whereby the end turns are compacted to obtain a particular configuration. During the blocking operation, shifting of the phase insulators can result in improper insulation between different phases of end turns. Further, wires from a particular end turn may drop or stray from that end turn. Where the stray wires come in contact with the stator core or an end turn of a different phase, shorting can result.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the end turn phase insulator and method of using same of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.